From Tamaran To Earth And Back Again
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Starfire only wanted one thing as she sat there in silence, chained to the wall of the room on the Citadel's ship: to go home. After suffering at the hands of her enemies, she longs to be free and return to her home planet. Upon her lucky escape, she finds herself crash landing on a planet called Earth with a boy who calls himself after a bird. Will she ever get home to Tamaran?
1. My Great Escape

**A/N:** **I know...I should be finishing my floor-to-ceiling unfinished story pile, but I just had to write this after reading some Teen Titans fanfiction on this website a few days ago. Since I just can't seem to stop getting new story ideas, let's see how well I keep up with the updates for this one! YAY!**

 **Anyway, this story is written in Starfire's POV (I know, pretty unique) but I'd love to post a companion in Robin's if that's okay with you guys. I am writing both POV at the moment so keep in mind that option will ALWAYS be available to anyone who wants it. This story will be mainly RobxStar with some BBxRae in later chapters.**

 **For those of you who are dying for updates on either FILWTFD or Herondales And Their Ducks, those should be updated soon. Reviews help remind me I have unfinished stories since I am working on two actual publish-able novels as well as my other fanfics so keep commenting to remind me I have chapters to post. My mind is currently working on 50,000+ things at once so the more reviews I get the easier it is for me to remember to update. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the story because this one is actually really exciting for me to write and I can't wait for you to read it! As always, my readers are the best and I hope everyone is having a great start to the New Year!**

* * *

Escape.

The word repeated in my head. The only thought I could think as the sounds of the engines continuing to explode around me blocked out the air whooshing through the stolen ship. Reds and yellows and oranges clouded my vision and thick white smoke invaded my lungs. The chains holding my wrists together refused to loosen no matter how hard I struggled. Panic flooded through my veins as the intensity of the situation I was in pounded in my ears.

I would die here. Of that, I was certain.

The noise of metal crashing alerted me of an impact before my body jerked into the electronic power board console. I gasped heaving pants, the air burning with each and every inhale. My body ached in ways I did not think possible and unfamiliar cries rang in my ears. It took me a few seconds to realize those cries were mine. Quickly, I shut my mouth to stop the unTamaranean noise.

Tamaranean warriors were cold and unfeeling. Until we were faced in situations of love-that I do remember. My people would hate me if they heard my shouts of weakness.

A sharp pain hit my head and glass shattered around me. Tiny scratches littered my open flesh. My body flew through the air and I closed my eyes, bracing for a rough landing. My body tumbled and rolled until I stopped with an audible thump. My head beat in time with my heart. Wearily, I opened my green eyes to stare at my surroundings. My ship began to hiss and cackle, the inside a golden orange mixture. With a hiss it exploded into flames a few feet in front of me. The side engine blasted off the ship. I quickly closed my eyes as I used my handcuffs as a shield. Warmth seeped into the pads of my fingers yet I refused to look until the popping and crackling noises subsided to a minimal noise level. I moved my arms away.

The ship was melted into a pile of molten metal. The engines attached to the side were no longer existent to the crash scene. Flames erupted from the cockpit.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, I rolled from my stomach to my knees. Red liquid colored the space where I had previously laid. It formed a small puddle no larger than my fist. I swallowed down the metallic taste of blood. Apparently my landing had been less than graceful to my body. Somehow I managed to get to my feet shakily, though my vision seemed to be slightly fuzzier and darker than I remembered. That or I seriously injured my head.

Gazing down at my shackled wrists, I studied the unbreakable metal carefully. I had to free myself. But how?

My eyes shifted up to see a large yellow structure. That looked strong enough to break these chains. I quickly rose my arms up over my head, blinking back the dizziness and fatigue. I brought them down as hard as I could. The metal clancked against the yellow structure. However the restraints bounced off of it undamaged. The structure...well...it crumbled under the pressure I exerted. A frustrated yet desperate shout left my lips and my shoulder slumped. Now how am I supposed to free myself?!

Something metallic grazed my already injured cheek and I recoiled my head instantly. My eyes snapped to the direction of the attack. A dark shadow was all I could make out through my blurred vision.

I completely forgot about the whole foreign planet thing in the midst of the immediate crash landing I had to make.

I held out my arms then a large hunk of metal rose to levitate then fly towards the shadow unintentionally. The shadow dodged the large moving piece before it could hit him.

Another metal thing grazed my leg this time and I let another strangled noise escape me. Warm red liquid trailed down my new injury. Knowing my energy was fading, I focused my energy to my hands but kept my eyes locked onto the shadows around me. I struggled to free myself while unconsciously backing away towards my incinerated ship. A shadow jumped out in front of me and I instinctively surged the fire in my veins to my emerald green orbs.

"Stay back!" My voice wavered with pain and fear. I was no longer the warrior I used to be. My eyes searched for a safe place to escape to. "Please! I mean you no harm. Please!" I cried out, my energy rapidly depleting by the minute. If I didn't fire at the shadow in the next few seconds I was going to die here. I barely had time to react before the shadow came closer. My hearing buzzed with the humming of my frantic powers.

The shadow said something, however at the same time my knees buckled and I felt myself falling onto the rough uneven blackened ground. I looked up, only for my wrists to feel suddenly very light. Metal clattered in front of me as I looked up for my savior.

My vision swayed; my breathing labored. My chest burned and my fingers trembled.

I was at the mercy of an Earthen. A very angry Earthen. Suddenly his facial features contorted into something no longer angry. My vision dimmed and I struggled to breathe. The Earthen reached towards me.

"Stay back. Please." I whimpered, feeling my energy fading with each and every breath. "Please." I coughed, warm liquid coating my lips. The Earthen knelt beside me and a warm heat brushed my cheek. Dark hooded eyes bore into mine before I felt myself falling and my vision went black.


	2. Meeting My Savior

**A/N:** **In my excitement of getting this story posted, I forgot to do the disclaimer. So, here it is: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 **Whew. Now that that's done, please enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

Exhaustion flooded through my body, making my lungs burn and my frame tremble. I shook my head lazily to clear it before my heavy eyes opened on their own. A white light blinded me and I turned my head away. My body ached for sleep. I must've been out for a few days. My powers were gone and my body was shutting down by the second. I let out a groan of pain. My fingers curled and I silently sighed in relief. At least my sore wrists were free.

The Earthen's masked eyes came in front of my face and he seemed to scan my face for something.

"Where...am I?" I spoke softly, not expecting to understand his response. My voice came out choked and rough from its lack of use.

"Earth." His rough voice barked out and I cringed back despite my surprise. My eyes took their time studying his face. His jet black hair spiked in random places and his pale complexion highlighted his black mask hiding his eyes from my sight. My tired gaze traveled to his mouth before he scowled. "Who are you?" He growled out.

"Starfire. From the planet Tamaran." I said absentmindedly, my attention still focused on his face. His jaw was well defined yet his cheekbones were not too soft. He was interesting to look at.

"Why are you here?" I sucked in a sharp breath of air, unprepared for his bluntness. I licked my lips nervously as I tried to mentally figure out the right wording.

"Immediate crash landing." His expression took on a thoughtful glaze for a moment.

"From what?" I closed my eyes as a stinging scorching heat began to form in the tips of my fingers. I struggled to keep it controlled. "Is this your first time here on Earth?"

"Yes. It has been...what you would call...the 'good of not.'" I muttered as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

My lethargic state desperately pleaded my mind for the light of the sun. My head pounded and I was quick to cradle it in my hands. I was malnourished, fatigued, and my body ached beyond belief. I could not fight for more than a few seconds. I knew that. I have no energy to fly either. I know that too.

He sucked in a sharp breath of air. It was quiet for some time before he decided to speak again.

"Do you know how to get to Tamaran from here?"

"No. Not from the planet Earth." I opened my eyes, though the brightness in the room refused to dim. All I wanted was to go home. "I have not been to Tamaran in many Earthen years." I clutched my head and covered my eyes again.

"Why?" My mouth went dry and my breathing faltered.

"Peace treaty. My country receives peace...and my captors-the reason for my crash landing-a slave. It is the 'good of not' type of trade." My panic increased as his facial expression contorted into anger. "Please. I mean you no harm. Let me go and I will not harm your planet Earth." I swallowed fearfully, my solar energy completely empty.

I attempted to raise my arms, however they were unwilling to move from their places at my sides. My veins were heavy as lead. A long silver thing poked out of the vein of my left elbow. The silver thing seemed to be connected to a clear liquid in a container.

"What did you do to me?" Panic laced my voice. I didn't need another creature experimenting on me. A rapid beeping from my right diverted my attention.

"It's called an IV. It has stuff in it to help numb the pain you might feel otherwise. And I connected you to a heart monitor. That's the beeping noise. It lets me know you're alive." I exhaled shakily through my parted lips.

"Why?" My mind raced as I tried to think through my exhausted state of mind.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Because...as much as I'd love to lock you away and interrogate-question you, I can't find it in me to do so." My eyes slowly rose to his mask. "For whatever reason, I can't seem to see you as a threat to me." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair. "Why were you trying to destroy the city?" I rapidly shook my head at his thought.

"Not destroy. And not the city. I could not seem to free myself from my chains so I sought something strong to get me free. I am sorry if I destroyed your city. It is not my intention to." My lips formed into a frown as I struggled to remember my actions during my escape.

"What is your intention?" He snarled at me, his tone becoming more not nice.

"To go back to my home planet Tamaran. I do not wish to stay on Earth forever. It was because of an attack I landed here by accident. I mean you no harm. Please. Just let me go and I will not return to Earth." He was silent for a few moments. His facial features remained blank as he thought.

"You've proven to allow me to consider you not a threat to this planet for the time being. And for that, I will consider not locking you up in a cell. You are still weak therefore, for the time being, you are restricted to this bed. You are not to leave this room." Holding my breath, I waited for him to finish. "I am not convinced you are not a threat to this planet. Therefore, the only freedom you have is the fact I am not letting you leave this room." Freedom...I had some plithorg of freedom. Before I could stop myself, I mustered up enough strength to throw my arms around his neck. Tears of pain and relief pricked my eyes and I let the watery substance fall in my joy.

"Thank you. Thank you nice Earthen." I sobbed, my fingers clutching his shirt. "Many thanks to you, nice Earthen."

"Robin. My name is Robin." He awkwardly coughed, pulling himself out of my weak grasp and putting some distance between us.

"Thank you, Robin." I said, still looking up to his eyes in awe. "How must I repay you?"

"You don't have t-"

"I must. You have shown me much niceness. It is only fair to show such niceness to you, Robin."

"Starfire..." He trailed off, his eyes never showing emotion behind his black mask.

"Please, Robin. I must show you the niceness you have shown me."

"Fine. Once you have healed...you have to help me fight crime here in Jump City. But if I sense you are a threat to me or my city at any time then I will lock you up until you die." His tone was serious, cold and hostile. Swallowing hard, I blinked as my green eyes met his masked ones.

"I accept." The words immediately tumbled out of my mouth. He seemed to search my face for something I didn't know.

"Good." He nodded to himself. He turned and took a step before he stopped once I called out to him.

"Robin?" My voice trembled with fear and nerves.

"What?"

"How can we communicate so?" His hands curled then uncurled into fists by his sides. His body stiffened yet he began to walk away.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You kissed me as I tried to set you down into the bed."

"What is...this 'kissed' you speak of?" He set his hand on the handle of the door.

"Our lips touched. I take it lip contact isn't called kissing where you're from?" Lip contact is used by Tamaraneans to gain knowledge. What did he think lip contact meant?

"No. It is the way of gaining communication and knowledge."

"I see." He spat while he opened the door. "Well, for future reference, Starfire, kissing on Earth is something different. So never do it again." Then he shut the door, locking it behind him. My eyes widened in shock and confusion swirled in my mind.

 _Why was this 'kissing' so the 'good of not'?_


	3. My Freedom Rests In Robin's Hands

Something warm woke me from my drowsy slumber. I blinked slowly as I tried to recall when I had fallen asleep. After thinking for a few minutes, I gave up. My eyes widened once they landed on the light streaming in from the window.

The white boards seemed old and dusty. In between the slabs of wood came gentle warming rays of the light of the sun. The harsh bright light above me was gone. In its place rested an old metal lamp.

My powers surged in my veins. The light of the sun caused my tan skin to give off a faint green glow as my solar energy recharged itself. No longer did I feel lethargic and drained. Instead I now felt refreshed and energetic. No metal stick poked my elbow and the annoying beeping stopped for the time being.

My eyes took their time scanning the room. The area the Earthen-Robin held me captive in had white walls. The bed I laid in had navy blue bedsheets and a black comforter over them.

The door opened with a loud creak. Jet black hair came into my view first, followed by his masked eyes. I remained silent as he entered the room.

"I see you are awake."

"Yes." My hoarse voice whispered in response. Now that my powers were charging, I was more alert about the man who stood before me.

"Good." His heavy footsteps echoed in the small room. Metal shrieked while he dragged the chair across the ground. He sat down in the backwards facing metal chair, resting his elbows on the frame. "Because you and I have some talking to do." My eyes immediately darted to the wall. "Who are the Gordanians?" I swallowed and my eyes dropped to my chest. "Who are the Gordanians?" He repeated, his tone signifying he was becoming angry with me.

"They sold me to the Citadel." My chest felt tight and the heat of my starbolts warmed the palms of my hands.

"Why?"

"For money."

"And how did these Gordanians get you?"

"Through the peace treaty." I breathed out quietly, my fingers curling into green fists at my sides.

"Then why are they going to ambush this planet if they sold you to the Citadel?"

"They shot down my ship once I fled the Citadel. They want me back."

"And why do they want you back?"

"Because I'm a very valuable person to them." He sighed, a disgruntled noise along with the breath of air. "I'm...I'm very important to my home planet."

"How important?" My breathing faltered and a tightness spread throughout my body.

"I'm...I'm a...princess. The second heir to the-the throne." I closed my eyes as a sadness took hold of my emotions. Robin sat very quietly in his chair. After some time, I cautiously opened my eyes to see his masked ones staring at me.

"Peace treaty. Explain." He snarled at me. I licked my lips before nodding my head.

"When I was very small, my k'norfka died in an attack against the Gordanians. My older sister inherited the throne by birthright. In order to stop the fighting, she signed a peace treaty with them. I was to be their slave in exchange for peace. After spending many years on one of their ships, they had sold me off to the Citadel for money and other resources. When I managed to escape the Citadel, one of their ships shot me down and the Gravity of the planet Earth forced me to land on this planet. I do not remember much of my escape, only that I was what you call lucky to." His head tilted to the side, however his blank expression hid his emotions.

"The Gordanians...what exactly did you do as their slave?" I closed my eyes tightly while my nails dug into the flesh of my palms to stop the painful surging rage of the solar power within me.

"I was the used for their pleasure to torture when angered and aggressive. I would not show weakness as my people are proud warriors. We do not know how to show weakness. They liked the challenge of the getting me to be broken. But they were always defeated. I was not meant to be the broken." It became harder to breathe and my body felt extremely panicky. "Please do not send me back to the Gordanians. I cannot take another of the being the beaten. I do not wish to leave the niceness of planet Earth." My fingers twitched and my hands began to shake. "I-I cannot go...I-I cannot go back-back to the ship. I cannot. I cannot go...go back." My eyes hurt from the power radiating through my veins. My back arched and my muscles tensed.

"Easy. Easy." Cold hands pushed my chest so my back touched the soft material of the bed. "Keep doing that and you'll pop a stitch."

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is, you'll hurt yourself if you don't stop moving and just relax." I took in a few calming breaths before the pain in my eyes lessened and I found I could open them easily. Robin's masked face hovered over mine. "I won't send you back to the Gordanians." Relief replaced the panicky feeling in my body. "But only if you help me fight them off. I can't do it on my own. I need you to help me." I nodded immediately, my powers itching to destroy my captors and provide the galaxies with the justice it deserves. I was not the only one who suffered at the hands of those evil creatures. "Now, we have a little time before they get here so I want you to rest. Your body is still healing those injuries you sustained two days ago. I'll come in and get you when it's time." I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

His masked eyes vanished from their position over my face. His footsteps sounded lighter than when he first entered the small room. The door opened then closed and I breathed out a small sigh of my own. I was facing my enemies. If I defeated them then I could go home. I could see my sister and Galfore and my people. I could be free of the horrors haunting my past.

I could finally be free.


	4. Are You Sure Trees Do Not Eat Earthens?

The light from the sun continued to stream through the wooden oak sticks. I took my time letting my eyes scan my surroundings. The small room had bare white colored walls. Ivory colored curtains lined the window facing the outside world. The only colored objects in the room were the navy colored bed sheets and the black comforter-both of which were draped over me and rested at my chest.

After allowing my gaze to travel from wall to wall, I let my eyes travel back to my arm. No metal stick poked my skin. My veins faded from a faint green to their normal coloring. It seems my energy replenished itself using the rays from the light of the sun. Tentatively, I raised my arm.

To my surprise there was no pain or feelings of lethargy. My arms were not confined to stay at my sides. Hesitantly, I curled then uncurled my fingers to find they did not do the hurting to me either. I brought my fingers to my cheek. The large gash had healed into a shallow scratch. It would be gone soon.

With a new found freedom, I lowered the sheets of the bed. Covering my body was a big black material. It clung to my skin loosely. I clutched the fabric in my left hand and gave it a cautious sniff. It smelled...odd. Almost like water. But different.

Shaking off my confusion, I brought my knees to my chest. My stomach still ached, though it was manageable. As long as I am free, pain holds no chains to bind me. Carefully, I moved my legs so they hung over the edge of the bed. It felt odd seeing my feet without my boots. Even if they were put on me for visual pleasure. I was also now five inches shorter; less intimidating to my enemies.

Well...Robin did tell me to stay in the room. And I did kind of like this nice freedom feeling...but I knew it was best if I stretched my legs before they began to become of no use to me in a fight. The dark colored carpeted flooring felt soft and mushy between my toes. I gave them a little wiggle, and I laughed as the material slid around my bare toes. I let out a small giggle of happiness at the newly familiar feeling. As long as I did not leave the room, Robin could not possibly get mad...right?

I took my time rising to my feet. I used my hand on the edge of the bed for support. Swallowing down my glee, I shakily placed my right foot in front of me and fisted the sheets of the bed to help keep me stable. My left followed, and I found I could walk somewhat easily. My eyes trained onto the light of the sun, I found myself walking towards the ivory curtains.

My fingers skimmed the wooden oak boards. The warm light of the sun caused a smile to appear on my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled softly, focusing on finding my inner peace for a moment. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

Curiously, I began to fiddle with the wooden oak boards. I gently separated the two boards in between my forehead and my nose with my right hand forefinger and thumb. Through the cracks I could see the light of the sun and some tall dark green structures. They seemed to have wooden boards extending outwards, though the wood was colored brown. Not white like the slabs in front of me.

A knocking sound on the door startled me. I tensed yet remained where I was. The door opened with a loud creaking noise.

"I brought you some clothes to change into." Robin's voice drifted from the doorway.

"What happened to my clothes?" I stole another glance at the black material covering my body.

"When I found you, your clothes were barely covering your body as it was. They were ripped and stained with blood and soaked in oil from your ship. They're in the sink in the laundry room. After tonight's battle you can see if they're still usable for you."

"And my boots?" I wiggled my toes against the soft cushy carpeted floor.

"You weren't wearing any. I'm guessing the material got caught and ripped when you hit your chest on the dashboard and it shredded them when the force of the crash hurled your body through the windshield."

"I see. Thank you for the clothes." I returned my gazing to the green things. I delicately rested my elbows on the wooden boards, holding the two wooden slabs apart so I could study those items more closely.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me, curiosity lacing his tone.

"The tall green structures." I replied absentmindedly, my mind trying to memorize them.

"Tall green struct-oh! You mean the trees."

"Is that what they are called?" I turned my head to see if he was telling the truth. He nodded at me, his mask and blank expression hiding whatever emotion he might of had.

"Yeah. Trees."

"Hmm...trees." I returned my focus to the trees. I wonder what they look like...feel like. What if they ate Earthens?!

"Do they exist on Tamaran?"

"No. My planet is very hot and very dry. Only little black spikey plants grow on Tamaran. Do trees try to eat you?" I couldn't help but ask out of my quest for survival. On Tamaran very little grew, and if it did then it would eat you if you stumbled across it in the wrong type of day.

"No."

"Interesting." He did not say anything else. We stood in silence for a long span of time.

"Would you like to see the trees up close?" I whirled around to face him, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Is that allowed on your planet?"

"Only when you are dressed properly." I tilted my head to the side. He set the stack of purple material in his hands on the bed. "Get dressed and then we will go see the trees, okay?" I simply nodded. I began tugging the black material up my body before his lips parted and he turned around to face the white wall with a groan. "Stop." He covered his face with his black gloved hand.

"I do not understand. Did you not tell me to get the dressed?" I stopped pulling the material up my legs.

He cleared his throat. "On Earth, you usually wait to get changed until you are alone in the room. It's called privacy."

"Oh."

"So, I'm gonna leave and then you are going to get dressed, okay?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded eagerly, though I could feel the nervous energy making my energy buzz towards my palms.

"Okay." He exhaled shakily. His fingers gripped the doorknob and he was halfway out the door before the thought crept back to my head.

"And Robin." I spoke quietly, actually saying his name in hopes to receive an answer. "Are you the certain the trees do not eat you?"

"I'm sure, Starfire. On Earth, the only plants that will try to eat you are Venus fly traps. But those don't grow around here." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I pursed my lips.

 _What the X'hal is a Venus fly trap?_

It is perhaps a tree that came from Venus, I thought to myself. Yes. Perhaps it is.

Shaking my head to clear it, I walked over to the edge of the bed. My hands gingerly lifted the purple material. The article of clothing I held in my hands was a skirt. My eyebrows rose in surprise. I did not know Earthens wore skirts like my people did.

I slid the skirt up my legs. I made quick work to untangle the black shirt from my body and put the purple one on in its place. It fit me nicely, I noticed as I gave myself a once-over. Then I noticed a pair of matching purple platform boots. Similar to the navy which had been destroyed in my crash landing. I let out a squeal of delight and hastily fastened them on my feet. I twirled and let another happy noise escape me in my happiness.

"Are you done changing?" Robin's dark mysterious monotoned voice came in from the other side of the door along with a gentle tapping.

"Yes I am done doing the changing." I chirped back in response. The door opened with a squeaking noise this time.

"Okay. Let's go see the trees then." I swallowed, my happiness dwindling into uncertainty. I was not supposed to leave the room. Robin would lock me in a cell. I do not wish to be kept as another creature's prisoner. "Come on."

"Are you the certain you wish I do the leaving of the room?" My voice wavered.

"I'm going to be with you. If you even think about leaving, I'll be able to stop you." His same cold voice answered. "Just walk through the doorway. We don't have much time before the Gordanians try to invade the planet in their search for you. if you don't want to see the trees or whatever then tell me. I don't want to waste my time doing this if you're suddenly not interested." With a heavy sigh, I squared my shoulders then placed one foot in front of the other.

 _I can do this._

I made it through the doorway. I hesitantly opened the door a little wider to see Robin leaning against a wall. The hallway was dark and kind of scary. Not at all like the room of light I woke up in. Upon seeing me, Robin stood up from his position against the wall and turned so his back was facing me.

"Let's go." His tone automatically ordered for me to follow him.

I followed him silently as he led us through the long dark hallway. There were no rooms on either side of the wall. After a long amount of time, he stopped. A creaking noise boomed through the silence and warm light trickled into the area surrounding us. It bathed the hallway in a soft yellow glow. I glanced over my shoulder.

The hallway was a dark grey color. The walls were plain. Bare. Stripped. The only door I could see was the one for the room I was currently kept in. Quietly, I turned my head back to the bright light in front of me. Robin continued to walk through the doorway. I quickly followed him until he stopped. We were now standing in the light of the sun. He moved to the side and in his place stood a tall green structure.

 _A tree!_

My eyes widened as my head tilted back to take in the massive tree in front of me. The dark brown wood had squiggly lines all over it. And the sticks of wood were not like the ones shielding me from the light of the sun in the room of light. Rays of light of the sun broke through patches of the green tree. I lowered my eyes and let out a shocked gasp. Robin stood leaning against the dark wood with the squiggly lines all over it. His arms were crossed over his chest though the hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Robin!" He shook his head, a genuine smile now adorning his face.

"It's okay, Starfire. It won't eat me." I let out a surprised sigh. "This is called the bark of the tree." He ran a gloved hand over the dark wooden squiggly lined part of the tree. "And the brown sticks are the branches."

"Amazing." I managed to breathe out as I took a hesitant step forward.

"The green things are the leaves." I nodded, simply too astounded for words. The tree was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I have not seen something so beautiful." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. He laughed, the soft sound almost getting lost under the noise of the things above us. "What is making the noise?"

"Those are birds. They're talking. Like us."

"Hmm..." I nodded my head, my eyes drinking in the beauty of the planet Earth. The green tree shaded us from the light of the sun. The noise of the birds talking warmed my heart with joy. The Earthen sky was different colors of reds, blues, yellows, purples, and pinks.

"And the sky?"

"That's an Earthen sunset. It's the color of the sky before the sun goes to sleep."

"Oh! Then we must do the saying of the pleasant _shlorvax_ to the light of the sun."

"Shlorvax?"

"It is how Tamaraneans say the night-time pleasantries on my planet. It is similar to how you say...have the nice dreaming." I kept my eyes locked onto the fading swirling colored sky. "Pleasant _shlorvax_!" I shouted, in hopes the light of the sun heard me. I lowered my eyes from the setting sun to look at the tree one last time. The birds had stopped talking and the light turned darker with each passing moment. Within a few moments the shadows replaced the light and we were left under the soft glow of blue. Suddenly, a bright red light flashed somewhere in the distance.

 _"Return the Tamaranean to us or we will overthrow your pathetic planet."_ A haunting voice sent shivers down my spine. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"It's time." Robin's footsteps crunched the fallen leaves on the Earthen floor. "Are you ready to fight with me?" I swallowed, stealing one last look at the tree, then the sky, then Robin's face.

Would I fight for my freedom?

"Yes." I nodded, blinking away any feelings of apprehension I might of had. "Let us go destroy those who are intent on destroying your planet Earth."

Let me destroy those who have stolen me. Who have wronged me. Who have beaten me and sold me.

 _Let me destroy those who have broken me._


	5. Gordanians, New Friends, And Chips?

**A/N:** **Battle Scene! Super exciting! This chapter does get intense towards the end. Starfire is a complicated character to write. And her backstory is widely open for creative freedom. This story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

"What is the plan?" I whispered as Robin led me through a dark place in between two tall structures. His arm shot out and pushed against my chest. He pressed my back to the wall as an electric blue light whizzed in front of him. It was gone in a flash and the area went back to darkness. He kept his masked eyes scanning the areas around us.

"We attack. I don't know what you're like in battle but, if you can destroy half a building and throw a car at me while being extremely out of it, I know you'll be fine."

"I will try to be of much use in the battle. I am stronger than you do the thinking of."

"Good. Because we will need all the help we can get." He mumbled under his breath. "You ready?" He raised his voice to do the asking of the question.

"I am the ready."

"Great. Because we are attacking in three, two, one..." His black cape swooshed behind him as he jumped out from behind the big structure. I followed him, seeing the large area bathed in blue electricity. Hundreds of Gordanians lined the black floor, their staffs lit up in glowing bright blue hues. Robin somehow disappeared from my line of sight as the tall large lizard creatures surrounded me. Their staffs hissed with blue electricity.

The warmth in my palms had me smiling; this will be the easy. I straightened my palms then allowed the energy in my veins to expel in the form of starbolts. The green light shot out and incinerated four of the blue lizard creatures standing in front of me. Excitement filled me and I continued to release the starbolts, my eyes lit up with gleeful amusement at watching my tormentors meeting their demise. Slowly, my smile fell the more creatures blew up into ash. I felt myself looking at each face through a haze; my Tamaranean instincts were kicking in. Fighting became natural to me. I no longer thought about each individual action. The repetitive movements robotic and cold-just like my emotions.

 _Starbolt. Block. Starbolt. Starbolt. Block. Block. Starbolt._

Something sharp zapped my back and I fell to my knee, anger replacing the emotionless feeling. I whirled around with my palm raised. A black shadow blanketed the lizard creature. He was thrown into the tall structure I had hidden behind. My eyes followed the shadow to see a blue cloak, the black shadows stemming from the cloak's outstretched hands.

"I thank you!" I shouted before returning my attention to the four creatures surrounding me. I aimed my palms and fired, hurling one starbolt after another until my area was completely free from the Gordanians and my vision was in a steady green glowing light. All that remained in my area was the smoke and the ash of their bodies.

I stood up from my kneeling position and my eyes scanned the area for a sign of Robin. He was standing opposite and diagonal from where I was. And he too, was no longer surrounded by my tormentors. Quickly, I ran to him-momentarily unable to fly. My conflicting emotions and drained energy made me unable to do so.

"Robin, you are-" I was cut off by a shorter man in a purple and black uniform. Where did he come from? I did not see him doing the fighting.

"Wowzers! You're Robin. The Robin!"

"Yeah. And you are...?"

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir." The short man raised his hand to his forehead at Robin. Interesting.

"Don't call me sir."

"Will do." The strange man lowered his hand.

"What were those things?" I turned to the left and the blue cloak sounded like a female.

"Gordanians. And they were after her." Robin motioned to me. I studied the blue cloaked figure cautiously. The blue cloak hid her face from view as well as her body. What is she doing the hiding of?

"Who do they think they are? Messin' up my neighborhood like that." A masculine voice drifted from my right. I did not see him doing the fighting either. I switched my gaze from the cloak to the man in grey. He was tall and big. Unlink Robin. How very, very unlike Robin.

"Your neighborhood?" Robin snorted. "Please. Jump has the highest crime rate I've ever seen within a hundred mile radius of Gotham."

"Oh, and I suppose that's why you're here _solo_ , helpin' the police round up the criminals." The man in gray came closer to Robin.

"Where were you when she crash landed into your city?" Robin, again, motioned to me while he stepped forward towards the man in gray. "Did you take her and hold her in containment? Did you analyze if she was not a threat to the planet?"

"Obviously she is, if she brought those freaky lookin' things here."

"You know what, tin man?" The two were chest to chest.

"What, traffic light?"

"Enough!" The blue cloak lady shouted at them. Each man took a few steps back.

"Fine. Thank you for your help." Robin began walking away. "Come on, Starfire. Let's go." My green eyes flickered from his retreating form to the three others who aided us in the fight. Maybe the man in gray was right...the Gordanians are my fault. They are my fight. And my fight alone. "Starfire." Robin barked at me. "Or you can find someone else to help you get home."

As much as I did not want to, I had to own up to my mistakes. Coming to Earth was a mistake. And now putting other creatures at risk for death is another mistake. Robin did the promise talk of freedom. But it would be for the nothing if I did not turn myself in. Earlier, I was not doing the thinking. I was being the selfish. I cannot hurt Robin or these innocent lives.

"Robin. I have...apology. I cannot do the going of off with you. The Gordanians are here because of me. I must do what is right. I must do the fighting of them alone." Thinking of the tree, my feet lifted off of the black floor. "I thank you all for doing the fighting. You all are noble and much kind." I zoomed through the air to not hear their words. I could not let them get hurt. Once I was close to the Gordanian ship, I lowered myself back to the black Earthen ground. A wave of dizziness washed through me. How long has it been since I have eaten?

I could not remember. My eyes searched my surroundings for a place with Earthen food. The black markings on the shop on the corner translated into food. I do not know what food, but it does not matter. I sprinted. I tried to open the door like Robin had done for me earlier, but the door would not open. So, I encouraged my energy to create a starbolt and I broke a hole through the door. The shop was dark, though the greenish energy in my body allowed me enough light to see. I grabbed the first thing I saw in one of the boxes.

"I wouldn't eat that." The thing in my trembling fingers dropped to the floor. My hands glowed green and I whirled around to face the intruder. The light vanished once I saw the short strange man in purple and black from before. "Sorry if I scared ya."

"How did you do the finding of me?"

"Simple. I'm a shape shifter. I followed you." The strange man suddenly changed into a...something I did not know. He changed back. "Here. Follow me. I'll getcha something tasty." His body disappeared from my sight. I quickly spotted him a little further down from me.

"You are Beast Boy, correct?" I hesitantly took a few steps near him.

"Yep. And I'm guessing you're Starfire."

"Indeed." His arm shot out and I reflexively moved mine to shield my face.

"What are you doing?" His squeaky voice called out to me a few seconds later. I lowered my arm. His hand was outstretched to me. "I'm guessing a handshake isn't a thing, back where you're from. Is it?" I shook my head. "Okay, well, you just put your hand in mine and we shake. It's what friends do on Earth."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. People you hang out with." He wiggled his gloved fingers. "We are friends, right?"

"I...suppose we are...friends." I hesitantly placed my hand in his.

"Then it's nice to meet you, Starfire." He moved our conjoined hands up and down a few times before he released my hand.

"It is the nice meeting you too, Beast Boy." A huge toothy grin spread across the uncovered portion of his masked face.

"This is so cool! First with the meeting Robin and now I'm friends with someone from outer space." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Oh, but you might want to eat this." A loud popping noise had me scanning our surroundings and my hands engulfed in a bright green light. "Sorry!" I exhaled slowly as the energy receded. "These are potato chips. They're pretty good. And actual food. Unlike the bubblegum." He held the bag to me. "Try one." He took a circular yellowish object out of the container then ate it. "They're really good." Another wave of dizziness passed through me and it weakened my fear. I grabbed a 'potato chip' and set it in my mouth.

The potato chip was smooth yet bumpy at the same time. It made a crunching noise when I bit into it. It tasted...weird. But...not the good of not. I swallowed then took another. Then another. Before I knew it the entire bag was empty. I wanted...more.

"Was it good? Did you like it?"

"I would like to request...the more, please." I nodded.

"Uh, okay." He handed me another bag of the 'chips of the potato-' whatever that was. I opened it myself this time, dumping the entire contents of the bag into my mouth. I licked my lips to clean them from the residue of the smooth yet bumpy objects. "Here, try this." Beast Boy held out a cylindrical shaped object for me to take. I wasted no time lifting the object and pouring the stuff inside into my mouth.

This time, the contents were sweet and bubbly. It left a sticky coating in my mouth. I opened then closed my mouth a few times, hoping the sticky feeling would go away That was the good of not.

"I take it you don't like the soda." The strange man scratched the back of his neck. "I guess it's an acquired taste."

"There you are." The feminine voice belonging to the blue cloaked lady sounded very angry. "Robin is searching for you." Panic flowed through me; he cannot do the finding of me. He cannot be in the danger.

"You can tell that-"

"Tell me what?" He stepped out from behind the lady in the cloak. His mouth was set in a scowl. He was angry.

"I do not need the help." I amended my cursing to appease his present angry state. If Earthen boys were like the Gordanians when angry then it is best to not further anger them.

"We're friends, right? Friends help each other." The man in the gray spoke up. His large shadow created a dark contrast in the room. "And right now, Lil Lady, you need all the help you can get."

 **We have asked you to surrender the Tamaranean. You have refused. We will now take her by force and watch your planet burn.**

The booming words echoed in the surrounding area. I resisted the urge to hurl a starbolt at the wall. I will not go with them. Not without a fight at least.

"You're not going back with them. Not if I can help you." Robin's masked stare bore into the side of my face.

"This is my city. Those freaks ain't goin' down without a fight." The voice of the gray man agreed.

"I'll help you too, dude." Beast Boy nodded his head.

"I thank you for your help." I bowed my head in respect. "It shall be greatly...appreciate."

"Raven?" Robin turned his gaze to the blue cloaked lady.

"I...I shouldn't..."

"We could use your help." Robin did the persisting still.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I was capable of."

"I was...create...to destroy. I too know how you may be...the feeling." A small smile accompanied my words.

"I guess...I guess I can help you."

"Alright, so here's the plan. We're gonna find their ship and destroy it. Starfire, since you can fly, you'll look for it. We'll follow behind you. Any lizard creature you see, you attack and destroy it. That goes for all of you. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yes sir, Robin, sir." Beast Boy did the weird hand-to-forehead thing again. Raven nodded and so did the man in the gray.

"Cyborg, is there a way to convert your arm into some sort of weapon?"

"I can try to rearrange the circuits so it's more like a blaster-" The man in gray's name is Cyborg!

My new friends: Raven-blue cloaked lady, Beast Boy-strange short man, Cyborg-man in gray, and Robin.

"That's so cool, dude!" Beast Boy jumped up and down.

"You ready?" I nodded.

"Yes. I believe I am what you call 'the ready.'"

"Good. Let's go." Robin turned on his heel then disappeared into the darkness. I quickly followed him.

"Robin-"

"We'll talk later, Starfire. Right now, let's just focus on saving the city." I swallowed then nodded wordlessly.

I closed my eyes. Thinking of the Earthen sunset, I opened my eyes once my feet no longer touched the black Earthen floor. I directed the energy flow to my eyes to aid me in the darkness. A large ship-like object rested near a moving body of liquid. I lowered myself so I could do the talking with Robin.

"Robin. It is over by the moving liquid."

"Moving liquid-the ocean. The ship is near the ocean." I do not know of this 'ocean' they speak of. "Lead the way Starfire." I nodded then took off flying. I flew at a slow speed so the others and Robin could catch up with me. I stopped flying once the large ship was close. My feet landed on something rocky and crunchy. It was too dark to tell what the color should be. Robin's hand on my lower back caused me to jump. "Keep moving." He nudged me forward. I did not expect him and the others to catch up to me that quickly. He led us to the loading deck. The empty hatch allowed us to keep moving-just as Robin told me to. "We have to get to the control station. It's the only way to make sure you can't be taken." His low voice muttered to me. He led us down two more passage ways. Suddenly a metal door opened with a loud screeching sound. One I was very familiar with.

The Gordanians stood up from their seats at the controls. It reminded me of the same way I escaped from the ship of the Citadel. Only this time there is no escape ship. My hands began to shake and the need to shoot overtook my thoughts. I would not go back; I would not. My breathing faltered and all I could see was green. I was losing control of my powers. Just like that same night on the ship of the Citadel. Green light shot out from my outstretched palms. The blinding heat felt like nothing compared to the fear and anger inside of my body.

 _I cannot go back. I cannot go back._

My eyes did not focus on much else. All I could do was attack.

 _They hurt me. They beat me. They raped me. They sold me._

The air no longer did the reaching of my lungs. My head pounded and my hands ached from the continuous usage. My ears rang with each bolt of green energy exerted from my body.

 _"Enough. Enough. It's over. It's over."_ Muffled words sounded like static through the ringing noises. _"Starfire. Enough. Stop. It's over."_

 _Kill them. Kill them all. Make them suffer._

 _"Enough!_ Enough!" Hands gripped my glowing green wrists. I struggled to free myself from the tight grip.

"Stop! No! Please! I'm sorry! Please! Stop! Let me go." Tears blurred my hazy vision. Tousled jet black hair came into view. My head hit something firm yet soft and shiny material clouded my sight.

"Sh, Starfire. It's-" The sound of Robin's voice broke through the static.

Robin. Robin was here. He's the nice. He did the promise I would be free. He's my friend. Slowly, the ringing went away and I could hear properly.

"...over. Sh. You're okay. Everything's gonna be okay." My blurry vision became clearer the more I blinked. Shiny red material met my eyes. It took me a few moments to realize we were on the floor. Robin held me to his chest as he spoke softly into my ear. He rocked me lightly as he held me. My breath came back easier. "That's it. Just relax. Everything's okay-everything's gonna be okay." His masked eyes searched my face-I could see it behind the white film.

Bravely I removed my eyes from Robin's mask to search the room of controls. He was right; all Gordanians had been destroyed. Most of them were mere ash, however the remaining appeared to be stabbed or knocked unconscious. Raven's blue cloak fell around Beast Boy. A glowing white light radiated from her fingers. Cyborg's metal arm compartment shot out blue sparks while he used his free hand to tinker with it. My friends were okay. We were okay.

 _We had won._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Looks like Starfire made some friends, battled (and won), and might of had a minor panic attack? Possibly? I don't know. But what I do know is this chapter took me three days to write. I DID RATE THIS STORY M FOR A REASON.**

 **And, I know it's not exactly a carbon copy of the episode** _ **Go**_ **but I think I did okay with my interpretation of her thoughts and/or emotions. And, I got to write some** **BBxStar friendship along with some** **minor RobxStar there at the end. *Glorious!***


	6. Welcome To Titans Tower

**A/N:** **I have not abandoned this story. I just have so many other projects going on, and those of you who follow my other stories know I've been having really bad anxiety attacks all the time and that has really hindered my writing. But the new medication I'm on seems to be helping so I figured I'd update while I can.**

 **Massive thank you to the guest who keeps leaving reviews. vi, this update is for you. Thank you for your kind words and your interest in this story. Your reviews are what made me remember this story is still being written. So thank you for inspiring me to continue this story.**

 **I promise the chapters will get longer. I'm just struggling getting the next few chapters to blend with what I already have written. Sometimes I wish I can just update the middle of my stories and go from there, but that's not how stories work. For now, enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I'm going to update next.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since our battle with the Gordanians. I am still seeking refuge with Robin and we have fallen into what he calls a 'routine.'

Every morning he makes us breakfast at the same time. We sit at the small round table in the corner of the room he calls a kitchen and we have a bowl of the yummy colorful circles he says are Fruit Loops. I have a glass of orange juice and he has this liquid called coffee and he reads the newspaper.

Then he turns on the small rectangular box he calls a tv and I sit on the couch while he takes a shower and gets dressed for the day. When he gets out of the bathroom, then I shower and get ready for the day. Robin says we have to shower every day because of how sweaty we get fighting crime at night. Earthens are strange creatures.

After we are both ready, we take a walk to the park. Sometimes Beast Boy is there with Cyborg. Cyborg and Robin talk while I throw a ball to Beat Boy. He changes into a dog and runs after it. When we are done playing, he changes back into himself and we all go to this place called an arcade. It is full of loud noises and shiny lights. After Beast Boy and Cyborg and Robin play some games, we sit outside and eat pizza. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg leave and Robin and I walk home. He says I'm not supposed to fly, but it is very hard not to fly when the colors of the sky are so pretty. Pinks and blues and oranges all blend together into one and Earthen sunsets are probably my favorite thing about Earth.

Well, sunsets and trees and butterflies and Cyborg and Beast Boy and Robin.

When we get home, Robin and I watch tv before he makes us chicken and vegetables and rice for dinner. After we eat, we get changed into our uniforms and we fight some of the bad people. Sometimes Raven helps us capture them, but she doesn't talk very much. Then we come home and we sleep and then we start the day all over again.

But today is different.

Instead of going to the park with lots of trees, we are walking down the gravelly street. And Robin had us bring everything from the house which is why I have a small purple bag hanging off of my shoulders. Robin said we aren't going back to the house. We are going to a different house. One without this thing called rent and doesn't cost Robin a lot of money. I think money is the Earthen form of currency but I am not sure.

In front of me is Robin, and he's walking very fast. The sound of waves crashing peeks my ears and I hurry to catch up to him. Something salty tickles my nose and it is when Robin stops that I see where we are.

We are at the same place where we defeated the Gordanians.

Except...there is a large building in the shape of a T where the battleship we fought in stood. Large windows were all over the building, looking blue from the reflection of the water. Silver lined each window and glistened in the sunlight. Seagulls squawked overhead and I could not help but sigh in remembrance. But Raven and Beast Boy and Cyborg all have bags full of items and have their backs to us while they wait in front of the large building. Confusion passes through me until I look at Robin's masked face and he's smiling too which is weird because I have only seen him smile once and it was when he first brought me to the park.

"Welcome to our new home." He gestured to the large building and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Cyborg and Raven and Beast Boy helped fix this place up. We're going to be living here now."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and my lips turn upwards into a huge beaming smile. I get to live with my friends!

"And we'll be helping the police fight bad guys so we won't have to be bored out of our minds watching tv. It's going to be a place for people like us, people with special powers."

"And I get to live with my friends! Oh glorious day!" I couldn't stop myself from twirling into the air, my red hair catching the gentle breeze and causing me to giggle in response. "Wonderful, Robin!" I landed on my feet, bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement. "May we go see our friends now?" I asked, watching him bite his lip as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Uh...sure." I shrugged off his hesitation and flew over to the three figures standing in front of the tall tower. "My friends!" I exclaimed in delight, landing right behind them. Raven's cloaked figure jumped but Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to face me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, li'l Lady." Cyborg nodded to me, adjusting his large backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted, quickly engulfing me into what I learned was a hug.

"About time you showed up." Cyborg smiled at me once Beast Boy let me go. "Ready to explore the Tower?"

"Oh, yes please!" I nodded eagerly, excited to get inside.

"Let's go then!" Cyborg punched something into the wall and the large metal door slid open. "Welcome to Titans Tower: Home of the world's first Teen Titans."


	7. Important AN

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Long time no update. I know a bunch of you were expecting this to be a new chapter, and as much as I want to give one to you, it's not.**

 **Life here has been crazy and chaotic. I haven't been able to sit down and write or log onto this website.**

 **My grandmother was diagnosed with Stage 4 COPD and congestive heart failure before Christmas. The doctors here gave her a week to live so we decided to go with Hospice Care. What that means is she's living at home with me and needs 24 hour care every day. That means I haven't had any time to write or do much of anything aside from caring for her.**

 **We are now entering our second week at home and she's doing really well. Hopefully she'll be around for a little while but I've been a little run down and ragged and too tired to write in the small time away I can manage. I hope you all understand my choice for a temporary hiatus.**

 **With that being said, I don't know how long I'll be on this website for or how long my temporary hiatus will be.**

 **Please keep my family in your thoughts. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. But I do promise I will try my very hardest to keep writing and maybe I'll get a chance to update sooner than we all think.**

 **Until then,**

 **bodysurfer27**


	8. Important AN 2

**A/N: This isn't an update, though I have been thinking of ideas for future chapters when I've had the time.**

 **This is so hard for me to write into words. My grandmother is no longer with us. She found her peace on March 26th, 2019. Her death has not been easy for me or my family. I have not written anything in over 3 months since all of my time was devoted to her. In my previous author's note I explained how she needed 24 hour care. Her passing has left me with a lot of free time but no desire or idea what to fill it with.**

 **My temporary hiatus is still on. I don't know for how much longer, but it will be when I have found my own peace and forgiveness with myself for prioritizing things in my life a little differently throughout the years. Until then, I will not be active much on this site.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have kept my family in your thoughts and your prayers. Your support means the world to me, and I hope when I do become active again you all will be willing to continue to support my stories. I haven't abandoned them, and I haven't abandoned you. Feel free to send PMs; I will try to respond to them as quickly as I'm able to.**

 **And for those of you who are going through a rough patch or a dark time in your life, I'm there with you. But I hope you find the strength and the courage to be brave and fight those fights. Fight those battles even when it feels like hope has been lost. Come out that other side as a champion, a victor, a warrior.**

 **I'm hoping to come out of this dark time in my life a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser, and a little bit brighter, and I hope you follow this journey with me and maybe mend the broken pieces of yourself along the way.**


End file.
